dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
3000 Light Years
|image = 217 Looking For a Place Called Home (4).jpg |band = Mica Javier |dance = Looking For a Place Called Home |album =Stadium Pop Vol.1 |released = |genre =Pop |label = Timbaland Productions Extreme Music |runtime = 3:52 |writer = |producer = Dashawn "Happie" White Davix Foreman }} " " is a song performed by Mica Javier. It was used for Maddie's solo "Looking For a Place Called Home" in Maddie Has a Secret. Solo from broadcast Lyrics Seems like I'm so far Burning cold like a star I gotta find my sanity I hit rock bottom Thanks to gravity Will it ever get better? Am I stuck here forever? Living under thunderstorms Searching for a place called home I've gotta go and I cannot wait — ay I'm looking for a place called home Don't know how but I'll find a way — ay I'm looking for a place that's Three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away Change I'm ready for my destination (yeah) In another generation (oh-oh) In that life I'm not afraid to fly And white diamonds sparkle up the sky I gotta keep going No matter if the doors are closing When I get there I'm-a sing a song That'll sound like angels in the dawn I gotta go and I cannot wait — ay I'm looking for a place called home Don't know how but I'll find a way — ay-ay I'm looking for a place that's Three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away I've gotta get home now I've gotta get home now I've gotta get home now I've gotta get home I'm running out of time down here Does anybody hear my cry? My energy is sending distress calls Are we really all? Gotta get three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away Three thousand light years away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday That we were blowing up stars together This world just ain't the same I miss the cosmic weather I'll find a way Three thousand light years away Seems like I'm so far Burning cold like a star I gotta find my sanity I hit rock bottom thanks to gravity Gallery 217 Looking For a Place Called Home (1).jpg 217 Looking For a Place Called Home (2).jpg 217 Looking For a Place Called Home (3).jpg Category:Season Two Songs Category:Maddie Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Maddie Has a Secret Category:Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Contemporary